Protectors of the Universe: The Blooming Rose
by SNAPTRAPS
Summary: You know the love story. The Snow Queen and the Spirit of Winter. But what happens after the happy endings? Death. Destruction. Hopelessness. And complete confusion. They thought they have been saved, but have been left in the darkness. Join Elsa and her family as they continue through this new world. This new universe.


**Hello!**

 **Uh, so basically, this is my second story** **—sort of. This is basically a prequel to my other story and is trying to do some explaining over the massive and most likely confusing amount of lore that this all has. Also, the other story, "Protectors of the Universe: Beginning of the End", isn't quite finished and I'm doing this 'prequel' to support it.**

 **Anyway, this isn't your typical Jelsa, so I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Chosen**

" _Everyone is great. Everyone is unique. Everyone is one of a kind. Everyone can achieve greatness. From the largest of adults, to the smallest of children. Everyone is great… even when you think not…"_

 _~ Volvilmus, The Time Lost_

* * *

She was in a dark room, the ballroom of her castle in Arendelle. Elsa was on her knees in the midst of the room, crying into her palms. Flames were all around her, everything was destroyed, everything was ruined, ravaged. She had it all, a loving sister, a great brother-in-law, an adorable niece, wonderful friends… and the best husband a queen could ask for.

And it's all gone.

"Anna… Kristoff…" Elsa cried. "Jack…"

She hears something appear before her. She lifts her tear filled head to see a blue portal shining the darkness with its bright glow.

"Walk through…" A voice rang in her head.

"No," she shook with a mumble.

"Walk through."

She stands and shouts, "No!"

"Walk through."

"No!"

"Walk through, Elsa. It's hope."

Elsa swipes her arms apart, shouting, "NO! I WILL NOT WALK THROUGH!"

"Elsa," she heard a cold voice that would give her nightmares.

Elsa spins around, to see a tall, pale skinned man in all black. "Pitch Black," she spoke with fear in her voice. "You did this, didn't you?! You took away everything from me! You monster!"

Pitch opens his mouth to speak.

"WHY?!" Elsa cried. "Why are you so cruel?! Why must you hurt my family?! My friends?!"

Pitch laughs. "Of all the years that went by, I never considered what could be beyond our moon. Queen Elsa, you lost it all."

"BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Not this time," Pitch said sadly, as if they were his last words. "I want you to wake up, Elsa. Get out of this nightmare."

"What are you saying?!" Elsa cried.

Pitch smirks, "I am Pitch Black, The Boogeyman, The Nightmare King, but even fears can have fears."

Instantly, the blade of a double-edged sword transcends through the joint of Pitch's arm from behind. Elsa watches in horror as the Nightmare King is forced onto his knee while he grasps his new wound.

Elsa gazes at the attacker in fear. It was a man in a black knight's armor with a red, shredded cape, but within his armor, was no man, just a void, a blank space of darkness.

"Weak!" The knight said with a deep, dark voice as he pulls his blade out and punches Pitch in the face, knocking him to the side, onto the ground. "Waste of a lifeform!" The knight grabs Pitch's leg and slams him onto the floor, before Elsa. "Fraud of darkness!" The knight grabs him by the throat and raises him into the air with his iron grasp.

Pitch looks down into the void face of the knight, before he laughs maniacally and looks to Elsa. "Elsa, wake up," was the last thing he said before he was thrown into the flames.

The knight looks to Elsa with a death filled gaze, shooting fear into her heart. She backs up as the knight approaches her with threatful steps, before her ankles meet a surface. Elsa glances behind to see that dreadful portal right behind her.

Right before Elsa glares back to the knight, she felt the tip of a sword touch her throat. She slowly looks to the sword wielder with much fear. "What, what are you?"

The knight laughs. "I am the Dark Knight, Ruler of the Shadows, Burner of Light, Conjurer of the Darkness. I am the darkness itself. I have destroyed entire universes. And you…" The Dark Knight leans into Elsa. "Are nothing to me, you pathetic waste of blood and BONES!"

 _SLASH!_

"Ahhhh!" Elsa screamed as she shoots out of bed.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Said a supportive voice.

Elsa looks to a pale skinned, white haired boy in bed with her. "Jack!" She cried as she embraces him.

"Another nightmare?" Jack guessed gravely as he rubs her back softly.

"It was awful!" She cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay, my love, you're safe. The knight's gone."

"Gone?!" Elsa pulls back. "It's all gone! Arendelle! North! Tooth! Bunny! Sandy! Even Pitch! They're all gone, Jack! All because of that knight! That Dark Knight!" She lays back in bed. "We don't even know if the Man in the Moon still stands."

Jack lays beside her. "But _we_ still stand."

Elsa huffs. "Barely. Olaf's melted, Sven's dead, Kristoff's still grieving, Anna's ill, little Lisbet's homesick, you're crippled, and I'm the only one working."

Jack gently rubs her head. "I'm sorry. If only I didn't give up being a Guardian, I could still help you. I could've saved us."

Elsa looks to him sympathetically, "No, don't say that. You gave up being a Guardian for me. You loved me, even more than being the hero. And I am very grateful for that."

"But we really did have it all, didn't we? You were a queen. Beloved by all of Arendelle. We lived in a castle. Now look at us…" Jack gestures to their bedroom, which was scruffy, old, and worn out. Some tiles on the ceiling had fallen down, there were holes in the walls, their belongings were spread out all over the room, and the only light source they had was… a blue, glowing rock? "We still have no idea where we are. You work at a black market. Everyone is checking you out constantly. You're keeping your winter magic a deep secret. We were lucky to even get this apartment, thanks to your boss. Please tell him I said thanks again tomorrow."

"Yeah, I just," Elsa throws her hand in the air for emphasis, "I don't understand any of it."

"What?" Jack asked. "How your husband is Jack Frost?"

Elsa giggles. "Yeah, why _are_ you my husband? I so deserve better."

Jack laughs, "Shut up. I'm trying."

"Yeah, well, what I don't understand, is who exactly was that Dark Knight?" Elsa inquired. "How was he powerful enough to take on every Guardian? Heck, even Pitch, and he's not even on our side!"

Jack sighs, "I don't know. But we're alive. And we're still a family, in another world."

"Because of that stupid portal," Elsa growled. "We thought it as some piece of hope that would come and save us, but it just dropped us off here."

"And we're still kicking." Jack kisses Elsa on the forehead. "Sleep well, okay? I love you."

Elsa smiles and snuggles into the crook of his arm. "I love you too. And will do my best to keep us all safe."

He pulls her close. "And so will I."

And so, they both fall asleep, together.

* * *

"Elsa, Jack, wake up," a sick voice was heard. "Guys, *cough* wake up. I made breakfast… Okay, if you don't get up, now, I'll push you out of bed…"

 _Thunk!_

"I'm up!" Jack's voice was heard.

Elsa slowly opens her eyes, but wasn't quick enough because she was pushed off the side of the bed. "I'm awake, Anna," she said annoyed.

"Good, *cough* because breakfast is ready, you two," Anna told them before she leaves out the door.

After getting ready for the day, Jack and Elsa leave to the dining room/kitchen, together, since Elsa had to help Jack walk. There, sat at the table, was Kristoff, looking gloomy, a little girl who was picking at her food, and the sick Anna with her strawberry-blonde hair as neat as it could be in this condition.

"Well, good morning, everyone," Elsa greeted as she and her husband take a seat. "Are we all still holding up?"

"Barely," Kristoff said with an attempting smile.

"Lisbet, don't play with your food," Anna told the little girl.

"Sorry, mama," Lisbet apologized as the little girl sits back shyly.

"So, what did you make this time, Anna?" Jack asked.

"Oh, uh, kamähka soup, I believe it was *cough* called," Anna replied, unsurely.

"Kamähka? Aren't kamähka's made of metal?" Kristoff inquired worriedly.

"Organic metal, actually," Elsa corrected him. "And yes, they are eatable if made correctly." She takes a sip of the kamähka soup. "It's made correctly."

Everyone else digs in.

"Pretty good," Jack gave a thumbs up.

"I'm gonna be honest, didn't expect anything good from a kamähka," said Kristoff.

"Thank you, guys. *cough* *cough* That means a lot to me," Anna replied. "And how do you like it, Lisbet? Did mama do good?"

"Uh-huh," Lisbet nodded, clearly taking after her mother's looks. "I like kamähkas, so I like kamähka soup!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, kiddo. Kamähkas are mean and really hurt," Kristoff replied.

"See, this is what we really need right now," Jack started. "Some time as a family. We may have lost everything, but we still have each other."

"Uh," Elsa stands up. "I actually have to get to work."

"Oh, well, to be continued."

After kissing everybody goodbye, Elsa, wearing her usual ice dress because of her sense of fashion and not having enough money for other clothes, leaves outside the door. She takes a deep breath, before she continues on through the foreign world.

She was in a poor, scruffy town known as Hinahld. On what planet? Planet Eich. Humans were extremely rare here. There were different species of aliens everywhere, looking different, talking different, but were still as friendly as your neighbor, except the males that would check her out. Some aliens looked mean, some looked nice, and others just looked weird and were slimy.

How she got here? That stupid portal that she and her family had fled into to escape that Dark Knight and his goons.

Why that portal formed? Nobody knows, but it brought them out of the fire, and into the fire.

Elsa enters the black market, or just the market because of the lack of authority in this place. She didn't agree with getting a job here, but she really didn't have another choice.

Right before she reaches her destination, she is greeted by three purple, humanoid lizard-like alien thugs. Two males and one female, each with mohawks. One male was skinny with small muscles, the other male was more bulky and tall, and the female was slender and more of Elsa's height.

"Hello, Elsssa," the leader, the skinnier lizard hissed to her, with his lizard tongue sticking out each time he makes an 'sss' sound. "Looking beautiful asss alwaysss, I sssee."

"Hello, Toomär," Elsa greeted the leader disgustedly while shielding her face from the lizard's tongue with her hand.

"How about I give you a little ride?" Toomär offered, with a different meaning of 'ride'.

Elsa cringes in disgust. "No thank you. I'm not, interested, in, lizards," she said fearfully.

"What'sss a lizzzard?" The female lizard asked.

"It's what you are, Kahmida," Elsa told her.

"No, we're Jakinsss," the bulky lizard replied with a bellow voice.

"Well, where I'm from, you're lizards."

"Yeah, Dondomn, lisssten to the human," Toomär told the bulky Jakin.

"But our ssspeccciesss are Jakinsss. Not lizzzards," Dondomn replied.

"Can I go now?" Elsa asked, annoyed, but more fearful of the Jakin thugs. Toomär has been out for her for quite some time.

"After you show me sssome of that fine a—"

 _Slap!_

Elsa slapped Toomär right after she felt her rear get grabbed.

"I AM A QU—LADY SIR!" She shouted into Toomär's lizard face. "AND I'M MARRIED!" Oh, if only she could ice him!

Kahmida pulls Toomär back as she tells him, "We need to get going. Tarkusssèsss is exxxpecting usss."

Toomär leans into Elsa. "I'll get you sssomeday. Sssomeday. Girl."

They leave in a hiss, leaving the disgusted Elsa to silently cry to herself in the midst of a crowd. She hated them. She hated this place. Sometimes she wishes that portal never saved her. While Elsa stood there, she also noticed what looks to be a male in the distance wearing a dark tan shoulder cape and cowboy hat that was tipped over his face. She couldn't recognize who he was, but she knew he was eyeing her as he leaned back on a wall.

Once someone walks in front of her and blocks her view for a second, he was gone, giving her more mystery. Frankly, this isn't the first time she's seen this male being watching her. Every time she would ever approach him he would just disappear without a trace, so Elsa would now shrug it off, but still be left her with mystery.

Minutes later, she finally enters a small shop with tables holding various weapons, metal components, cloth, or even more weapons.

She approaches the back counter. "Morning, Taliks." She greeted the being behind the counter. "I hope I'm not late."

Taliks clears his throat with a rapid exhale, "Long waaay from hooome. Human," he spoke English roughly with a crackly voice.

He was an organic metalloid being, an alien species known as Reavers, with four, three fingered arms, digitigrade legs with clawed feet. He had a long neck, slouched, and had a head that looked like a skull of a lizard and had horns on the side of his head. He also wore a rugged, red cloak around his long, metal neck.

"You always say that, Taliks," Elsa replied as she takes her place behind the counter.

"And eeaach time. I aaam correeect. Yeees?"

Elsa sighs. "Yes, you're right."

"How. Is. The familyyy?"

"Surviving. And Jack wanted me to thank you again for the apartment."

Taliks clears his throat with a rapid exhale. "It. Was. Myyy pleasurrre. To help aaa humaaan. Aaand. A Guardian."

Elsa's eyes widen. "How did you kn—?"

"I. Haaave. My waaays. Humaaan. And you. Have yoouurs. Both. With. The saaame. Outcooome," Taliks replied, before he walks off to the back room.

Elsa is left alone in the front of the store, already bored out of her mind. She used to be a queen, but ever since that dark day… she's here. She still had no idea who exactly that Dark Knight was, and was desperate for answers.

Minutes later, in dog years, Elsa had her face burrowed into her arms, slouching onto the counter, completely bored, but she needed to do this for her family.

"Are you asleep?" She heard a voice. "You shouldn't be sleeping. Someone could come by and jack your stuff… like me."

Elsa lifts her head. "I'm not asleep," she groaned, seeing a man, a human, with scruffy black hair, wearing black body armor, black armored boots, and black under clothes. "Oh, hey Johnny. Lookin' to buy?" She said with a smile.

"Nah, I'm just a guy, going around, lookin' for money to support his mama," Johnny retorted.

Elsa raises a brow to him.

"Fine. I'm a mercenary, going around, collecting my bounty to support his mama."

Elsa raises her brow higher.

"I'm a dangerous and lethal mercenary, going around, collecting cash, bounty, whatev, to support myself, and my mama."

"There you go, that's the truth," Elsa told him. Johnny was the only other human here she knew. He was friendly, and at the same time, a cold-blooded deceiver. Who was also merciless and would do anything, kill anything for a good pay… Except his mother.

"And I told you, I go by Killthreat," Johnny complained.

"Why again?" Elsa asked.

"Uh, because it sounds cool."

"Okay, 'Killthreat', what are ya looking for?" Elsa asked playfully.

Killthreat looks around the shop. "I'm looking for a Reaver assault rifle."

Elsa joins him on his side of the counter. "Of which Mydrid? The Mydrid of Integrity, or the Mydrid of Primal?" She leads him to one of the tables. "We also have the Mydrid of Fabian."

"Ooh, the Mydrid of Fabian is said to be killer," Killthreat said with interest.

"Uh, who's says that?" Elsa inquired.

Killthreat looks to her like she's crazy. "It's the Mydrid of Fabian! The Mydrid of Fabian is bent on playing dirty! Their assault rifles are what tears those Infestation apart! Well, next to the Bion's and Womboian's weaponry."

Elsa sighs, before she hands Killthreat a bladed assault rifle made of alien tech, looking like it could be held by four arms. "Here you go, Johnny."

"And here is your pay," Killthreat hands her a blue chip. She doesn't know what to do with it, but Taliks does.

"So, what will you be doing now, Johnny?" Elsa asked him kindly.

"Well, I'm currently on the hunt for two individuals, known as Trickshot and Deadeye. They have a major bounty on their heads and I'm looking to crack 'em."

"Yeah, well, tell me how it goes."

"Oh, I will. I'll even send you a postcard from my private island made of money."

Elsa laughs. "Yeah, right. And I'm a queen with winter magic."

Killthreat laughs, "Dream on, babe. You need it in your state."

Elsa sighs, "You have no idea."

"And I probably never will. Well, see ya, Little Miss Teacup." Killthreat leaves.

Elsa sighs deeply, before she takes the blue chip Killthreat gave her to Taliks. She finds the Reaver checking the store's inventory in the back.

"Taliks, I've got another one of those blue things," Elsa told him sounding bored. "You know what to do with them." She hands him the blue chip.

Taliks finally looks to her, but sympathetically. "Keep. It," he told her with his crackly voice.

Elsa eyes widen with joy. "Really?"

Taliks clears his throat with a rapid exhale. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yeees. You'd. Need iiit. More. Than I. Elsaaa."

"Wow, thank you, Taliks," she praised him.

"You. Seeeem duuull. Yeees? I seeee it withiiin you."

"What do you mean? I like this job," she exaggerated.

"Hooow. Long. Have you beeeen. Here. Elsaaa?" Taliks inquired.

Elsa frowns, "A couple months. You know that."

"Does. Anyone. Knooow. Of your. Conditiioon? Your. Ice?"

Elsa is taken aback. "Uh, no. Nobody knows. I haven't revealed the truth to anyone, not even to you. So how exactly do you know, Taliks?"

Taliks clears his throat with a rapid exhale. "Yoouu. Have feeaar. Yeees?"

"I… I guess so," she replied quite puzzled.

"But. Of a daaark. Fooorce. Yeees?"

"What do you know of this?! How do you even know of this?!" Elsa demanded.

"Fishion. Archiiives. Tell the tale. Of you."

"What do you mean?" Elsa really wasn't understanding.

Taliks clears his throat with a rapid exhale. "Long waaay from hooome. Human."

Elsa rolls her eyes. "Taliks, you always say that. Everyday!"

"And you. Don't even nooo. How looong. Home iiis."

"What?!" Elsa truly wasn't understanding.

"There's a reasooon. Why you are here. Humaaan. Bride. Of Jack Frost. _Takíta ta romare_ ," Taliks spoke his language fluently.

"Taliks, I can't speak Reaver," Elsa told him.

Taliks clears his throat with a rapid exhale. "No. You can't. Queen Elsa of Arendelle. The Snow Queen."

Elsa slowly backs away with raised hands. "Okay, Taliks, you're truly scaring me."

"As is everyone eeelse. In this town. Yeees? Yet, you don't question. How I know your language. Humaaan."

"I… what?"

"Long waaay from hooome. Human. More long. Than you knooow." Taliks turns and leaves. "Remember. What I teach you. Humaaan."

Elsa nods blankly. "Yes, of course. Stay away from anything that has to do with the Infestation. Never trust a Reaver of the Mydrid of Fabian. Never trust Johnny Bishop. Watch my back at all times. Never trust another human in these parts. Not sure why, but okay. Always look to the stars. Stay away from Womboian edge. Always love my family. Never surrender to the Womboians because that's suicide. And watch my back, you were pretty serious about that one." She looks to Taliks, before she realizes she was talking to herself.

After a long, boring day at work—hardly anyone came by, Elsa finishes for the day. She hadn't seen Taliks for the whole rest of the day. She's still thinking about what he said and worries. But she can admit, this Reaver was wise, or confusing, or just both, probably the latter. He was the one that helped her and her family settle into this foreign world. But how much does he know? She needed answers. Well, now she does.

* * *

Before she leaves home, Elsa looks for Taliks and finds him in his Reaver spacecraft out back. "Taliks!" She called his attention.

"Hellooo. Human. Curious. Much?" Taliks replied with his crackly voice.

"Taliks, how do you know of my life?" Elsa inquired with crossed arms. "I'm not exactly open to you."

"I know of your paaast. The Dark Knight. Yeees?"

"Yes, do you know of him? How do you?"

"Tell me. Where you are frooom. Elsaaa."

"My home is Arendelle, of Earth." Elsa closes her eyes for a second, feeling pressure rise. "And I… I just want to get back home."

"And what happeeened to your hooome?" Taliks interrogated.

"Arendelle was destroyed," Elsa cried. "All my friends… I don't even know what happened to my friends. Sandy, North, Bunny, Tooth. Just; when that knight and his goons showed up… everything was destroyed… and it changed me. I mean, I'm selling weapons for crying out loud! I don't know what to do!" She feels Taliks' three fingered, metal hand rest on her shoulder.

"Mind, different. Heart? Saaame," he told her.

"Please tell me what I'd need to do," Elsa cried. "I know you know. You know too much to not know."

Taliks clears his throat with a rapid exhale. "Arendelle, is deeaad. Your planet, is deeaad. Your moon, is deeaad. And your Guardian friends? Are deeaad."

"What?" Elsa looks to him in disbelief. "But they're immortal!"

"Reaper. One of the Dark Knight's miniooons. Would send your immortal friends. Tooo. The Ripneck."

"The what?!" Elsa demanded.

"A ship. As big. As a planeeet. There? They would be endeeed."

"And how would you know?!" Elsa inquired.

"The Dark Knight. Is crafty. Strong. Experieeenced. And? Has done this befooore."

"What?" Elsa said more puzzled.

"You are not the first Elsaaa. To meet his wraaath."

"I'm what?"

"You. Are an Elsa. From? A Fractured Realm."

"I'm a what? I don't, I don't understand," Elsa said truthfully.

"There are thousands. Of Fractured Realms. With yoouu. Coexisting. With Jack Frooost."

"Taliks, you are truly confusing. How do you know of all of this?" Elsa demanded.

Taliks doesn't answer, but continues his lecture, "Usually, the Dark Knight would kiiill you. And aaall of Arendelle. Because you were now useless to hiiim."

"Okay, I'm slowly understanding."

"But yoouu. Elsa. Were chosen. To liiive."

"I was?" Elsa understood that. "Why?"

"By Vuylak, The Gatekeeper. He created a portal to saaave you. And? Your family."

"Vuylak? Why? Who is that?"

Taliks clears his throat with a rapid exhale. "And your presence here? Is the sign of the upcomiiing. Apocalyyypse."

Elsa fully understood that. "What?! W-Why me?!"

"And that is why. I. Helped you. In the beginniiing. Because you. Need to stop thiiis."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Elsa finally stopped him. "So you're telling me, that there's these Fractured Realms with Jack and I in them, who the Dark Knight would kill, but some guy named Vuylak saved us and brought us here, to what?! Stop an apocalypse?! Okay, that is very believable!" She said very sarcastically.

"It is as believable. As Jack Frooost," Taliks replied.

"And how exactly would you even know of this?!" Elsa demanded an answer.

"Fishion Archives. I have read." He told her.

"What, are these Fishion Archives some kind of prophecy?" Elsa said insultingly.

"Yeees. Foreseen by Volvilmus, The Time Lost, herseeelf."

Elsa gulps, regret coming here. "And what exactly happens in this apocalypse?"

"Many awful thiiings," Taliks said gravely while shaking his head. "Much death and destruction. Darkness burning the light. It would be the beginning of the eeend. But more known aaas. The Omega Crisis."

"And what will I need to do to stop this?" Elsa asked fearfully, not wanting to know anymore.

"You. And your family. Must traveeel. To Planet Flythtoon. You must gaaiin. Answers for your paaast. And? The aid. Ooof? A legendary warrior. Named? Rose Damian." Taliks explained. "She. Will help you defeeaat. The Dark Knight. The destroyer? Of your hooome."

"And why on Eich would you tell me this now?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Because? Now is the time. Yoouu may see me as a creep, maybe weird, maybe a deceiver, but I? Am wiiise. And? Experienced."

"And how would I get to this Flythtoon? I don't even know what people here use as transportation!"

"You foouund your destiny. Elsaaa. Now destiny, will find you." Taliks turns his back to her. "Now be gone."

Elsa turns and walks away while still looking to the four armed, organic metalloid alien, not sure what to think now.

Taliks then mumbles to himself, "For the Prime Universe. Has already chosen? Yoouu. Now? _Takita ta romare,_ Elsaaa _._ "

She had learned so much in such little time. She surely wasn't thinking straight now.

What will her family think of this?

What if Taliks was lying?

What if he wasn't?

Who's Vuylak, The Gatekeeper?

Who's Volvilmus, The Time Lost?

Who's this legendary warrior, Rose Damian?

What's a Fractured Realm?

Why would this Dark Knight want to kill her and Jack?

Will the Dark Knight be hunting her and her family?

What other evil is out there?

She has so many questions, and she was sure Taliks wasn't going to answer them all.

What was she to do now?

* * *

 **Well, that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. If you're confused, don't worry, Elsa is too. But basically, Elsa's home is lost to this powerful being known as the Dark Knight, and there's a prophecy foretold in the Fishion Archives about an upcoming apocalypse that Elsa needs to stop by finding a legendary warrior, Rose Damian, and defeat the Dark Knight.**

 **So yeah, the pressure is definitely on. Considering the fact that she's now on a different feakin' planet.**

 **But please, if you like the story so far, don't be afraid to follow and/or comment. If you don't like it, well, this is only the first chapter. There will be romance and a lot of action coming up, I assure you. Trust me. I assure you...**

 **Also, before we continue, this isn't just a crossover of ROTG and Frozen.**


End file.
